Not to be Broken
by Fairy to the World
Summary: There are some bonds that can not be broken, and there are some people who will never bend. Alexus Malfoy learns just what it is that makes her this way.
1. Prologue: Alexus Born Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just having some fun.

Brief Summary: It is hard to believe how two small people in one giant world can change the course of fate. Even further, it is difficult to fathom how such a remarkable event can be forgotten, changed and scattered, skewed and warped by the passage of time, and the efforts of those who find the truth too painful. But every once in a while, fate conspires, and one person who sees through time, lies, and pain can see the truth, setting the twisted blown glass back into crystal.

_Not to be Broken_

Prologue: Alexus, Born Malfoy

_She is precious to me. I can not bear to lose her. I can not allow myself to watch all that is good in life disappear as if happiness were a mere puff of wind sent to entertain the little summer butterflies until the real rains come. I have taken matters into my own hands. And should I not return, know that I am happier for it._

_ D.M._

That is what it says, hanging there in its glass case. The plaque underneath it has a fancy little inscription, proclaiming the date "July, 2005" and "written on the eve of his disappearance, confessing his love for an unknown maiden" with so many other words, irrelevant and false. Amazing how much can be contrived when the truth is so desperately hidden.

But I know the truth. Young as I am, although perhaps young as I am thought to be is a more appropriate phrasing, I know the full and unfettered truth.

Because had that man not gone after that "unknown maiden," I would not be here today.

I visit that glass case every Sunday because it is all I have of a past I have spent my entire life contemplating. And every Sunday I used to ask my mother why it hung there, what it meant, and what really happened. She would laugh and tousle my hair and dismiss it with that motherly talent. And I would be forced to hope for a whole other week that she might tell me next time I asked—next Sunday.

Well, I finally found out. I am sixteen years old, and already I know my destiny.

Last Sunday, Mother looked at me with those sad, sad blue eyes. She'd become morose in the few months leading up to the episode, and I realized then that it was simply a manifestation of the growing dread she'd been feeling for years. You see, I am quite perceptive when I'm not too busy attempting to ignore everything. It is both a curse and a gift, and I have come to understand it.

Accepting it is another matter. But I shall come to that later.

When Mother looked at me, I knew it was time. She was finally going to tell me.

"Sit down, Alexus."

I sat.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

I nodded.

"Then pay close attention."

I focused completely and utterly on my mother.

What she told me blew my whole perception of my life out of the water. What she told me made all the pieces of the puzzle fall morbidly into place.

And what she told me made me finally believe in magic.

I am a Malfoy. Alexus Malfoy, to be particular, though the particulars clearly aren't going to matter when history finally finds its way to the books. Or scrolls, if you'd like it that way. What matters is that, by pure chance, or perhaps by complete and total planning by Fate, I was born the fifth Malfoy. Since what, you ask? Obvious. Since Draco.

But to understand my life, you must understand the lives that passed before mine.

So I'll tell you. I will tell you the same story that my mother told me.

Once upon a time, there was a man. This man was caught in the middle of a war between worlds, and he wasn't sure which side he belonged to. Until one summer he met a girl…

--------------------

A/N: And there you are.  A plot bunny in its basest form.  For all those who were wondering: this story was formerly titled "Summer Butterflies," until I decided that was weak.  Please read and review.


	2. Part One: Draco, Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  I'm just having some fun.

Brief Summary: It is hard to believe how two small people in one giant world can change the course of fate. Even further, it is difficult to fathom how such a remarkable event can be forgotten, changed and scattered, skewed and warped by the passage of time, and the efforts of those who find the truth too painful. But every once in a while, fate conspires, and one person who sees through time, lies, and pain can see the truth, setting the twisted blown glass back into crystal.

Summer Butterflies 

Part One: Draco

Chapter One

            "And you'll never guess what he did next.  Oh,  never mind, I bet you could, you always do.  He just said 'So what if she's a hippopatomus?' and walked away!  Can you imagine?  Calling his girlfriend a hippo and then actually having the nerve to expose his back to her!" Colin Creevey chuckled appreciatively at his supposedly clever take on what was an unavoidably mundane situation.

            That was his problem.  He couldn't separate the meaningful from the droll.  And so Ginny learned to stop listening altogether.  If what he was saying really had a purpose, he'd repeat.  If not, well, then she had preserved her IQ for another day.

            There!  She saw him.  Good, now she could really give him a piece of her mind…

            "Ginny!  Are you listening, dearest?"

            "Yes, yes, of course, go on."  Ginny didn't even have to look at him, now.  She had the feigning interest tone down to the very last inflection on the "on"—a slight tilt upward as you spoke the word convinced the receptor that you were interested.

            The sun glinting off the silvery sheen of his hair served as a Siren song for so many girls, but it only infuriated Ginny.  What an insufferable, stuck-up, weasling little git he'd always been, and he certainly had not seen fit to get any better since he'd left Hogwarts!  Figuratively, speaking, of course, because here he was, at Hogwarts, tormenting her day in and day out.  What a loser.

            "I tried to tell him it would happen, but really, you know he doesn't listen.  Actually, he's kind of like you in that respect.  Ginny!" 

            Ginny jumped slightly at the raised tone.  "What?"

            "I know you aren't listening to me!  You know, you haven't really listened to me in quite some time.  Are you ignoring me?" Colin's paranoid fretting registered in the corner of Ginny's attention span.

            " 'Course not, why would I do that?  Excuse me one moment, I'll be right back."  And with that, she had pushed Colin aside yet again.  Not that she was worried.  He'd be waiting for her to return.  He always was. 

            To be quite honest, the kid was rather annoying.  Ginny had only gone out with him out of pity.  Poor guy!  He never could get and keep a girlfriend for very long, and it wasn't like Ginny was interested in anyone in particular, so she decided to give Creevey a go.  Probably a mistake, but it was too late, now.

            Ginny tried to thread her way through the crowd, but if she had learned one thing about a huge crowd of Hogwarts students milling about in a mass of inconsiderate, excited social flurry it was that bulldozing was much more effective.

            But she finally reached him.  Damn him, his robes were pristine and unwrinkled, midnight black with not a smudge of dirt or powdered sugar (it was a picnic, after all.)  Crowds never seemed to take any toll on that boy, and it angered her even more.  Why should he get to be so perfect, when he was so ugly and charred on the inside?  Life never made much sense.

            He turned and caught sight of her just as the sun filtered through a tangle of leaves and lanced into her eyes.  She squinted, finally raising a hand.  Was the whole world against her?

            "Ah, Weasley.  I'm so surprised to see you," he chuckled silkily.

            She could tell he wasn't really surprised at all.  Stupid, stupid boy.

            "Malfoy, we need to talk."

            "But, of course, ickle Ginny-kins.  Follow me."

            With a turn and a swish, he had headed for the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, away from all the hubbub of the school picnic.  Ginny had no choice but to follow.  Oh, how she hated him.

            A few rows of tall, dank trees in, and he showed no signs of stopping.

            "Hey, this is good enough, thanks very much.  No telling what kind of trap YOU'D lead me into," Ginny called out, irritated.  Honestly, did he think she was born yesterday?  She knew what kinds of things HE got up to.

            "Oh, what's the matter?  Don't you trust me, Weasley?" he simpered, whirling around.  He knew she didn't, and he liked it that way.  Anyone who trusted him was a two-day old moron and deserved to suffer the consequences.

            "Well, let me think.  Uh, no.  Now, down to business," Ginny replied brusquely, not even pausing to "think."

            "Of course.  Always down to business with Ginny Weasley.  Don't you ever have any fun?"  He really and truly sounded disgusted. 

            "Well, not the kind of fun you mean, I'm sure.  I'm a good guy.  I don't play like you," she seethed. 

            "And I'm a bad guy," he muttered dangerously, but it sounded like he was asking for confirmation without asking.  Typical male.

            "Are you kidding me?  The entire school, no, the entire wizarding world knows all about you, Draco Malfoy.  You're rotten.  You're one of the most rotten apples there are.  You may have pulled the wool over a few people's eyes, and you may have convinced Dumbledore to give you a chance, but I know better, and I'm not the only one.  I know why you're here," Ginny unleashed her pent-up frustration.  The fact that everyone had been so willing to accept this little crumb standing before her had bothered her more than anyone knew.

            "As do I," he replied coolly.  "Internship with the Prophet.  Hogwarts correspondent.  Useful to have one these days, it seems, what with Voldemort back and precious little Potter being here."

            "Bologna.  That Daily Prophet internship is rubbish.  It's real, I don't doubt that, but it's a cover.  I know you're here to get Harry," Ginny accused, scoffing slightly.  SHE was not blind. 

            "Well, I should hope the internship isn't rubbish.  My father hit the roof when I told him I was going to be a writer.  I'm sure he wanted me to be some Ministry official.  It'd be more," here he paused, searching for the appropriate word.  He was obviously uncomfortable.  "Beneficial."  His voice was strangely quiet.  He cast his steely eyes on the foliage-littered forest floor.

            Ginny snorted.

            "Look, why don't you just say what you dragged me here to say?"

            Ginny refrained from pointing out that she had followed him here, and had not, in fact, dragged him anywhere.  "I'm tired of you slacking off."

            Draco blinked.

            "Yeah, that's right.  I'm getting on your case, high and mighty senior press correspondent.  You're always avoiding doing any of the work, and you stick me with it all.  I don't even get paid!  I'm just the junior press rep., and I go to school here!  If you don't start actually DOING something, I'm going to Dumbledore about it."

            "Just like the old days, eh?"  He had recovered his usual sickening charm.

            "Ok, you little twit, you listen, and you listen good.  I'm tired of you.  I've never liked you.  In fact, I've always hated with you with the full force of my existence.  You've tormented my family, you've screwed Harry over so many times, and you are insufferably evil.  Do you not understand?  You act as if I should be honored to even be in the same vicinity as you, but the truth is that I'd rather be in the vicinity of a rabid dragon!  So stop pushing the work on me.  I'm not going to carry you on my back.  I'm not like all those other girls.  You don't have any affect on me whatsoever!"  By the time she was finished, Ginny's cheeks were flushed bright red and her voice had risen in pitch and volume so that it achieved a squeaky roar.

            Eerie silence fell.  The forest even seemed to hold its breath.

            And then—"None at all?"

            He had whispered it so softly.  Had she even heard him correctly?

            "What?"  It was all she could force out.

            And then he was right in front of her.  Pinning her shoulders back against a tree.  Pressing his mouth against hers.

            Draco Malfoy kissed Ginny Weasley, thoroughly and completely.

            And Ginny Weasley rather enjoyed it.

            "Care to rescind your previous assertion?" he asked, grinning down at her, one eyebrow cocked cockily.

            "I'm not sure.  You know reporters.  We need as much information as possible.  Always hungry for more," Ginny looked back up, her eyes wide, breathless.

            "Fine.  We'll see about getting you some more."  He lowered his face back to hers.

            This time he was more gentle, twining one arm around her waist, the other slipping against the curve of her slender neck.  She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, also, and continued to enjoy herself.

            And all this time, she'd thought she hated him.


	3. Part One: Draco, Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just having some fun.

Brief Summary: It is hard to believe how two small people in one giant world can change the course of fate. Even further, it is difficult to fathom how such a remarkable event can be forgotten, changed and scattered, skewed and warped by the passage of time, and the efforts of those who find the truth too painful. But every once in a while, fate conspires, and one person who sees through time, lies, and pain can see the truth, setting the twisted blown glass back into crystal.

_Not to be Broken_

Part One: Draco

Chapter Two

_Meet me by the Whomping Willow. Midnight. Don't be late._

_ D.M._

Ginny stared at the parchment for the millionth time. Midnight. It was always midnight with him. Never noon or eleven at night or seven in the morning. You'd think that a little daylight would send him writhing into a little pile of ashes on the floor.

Hmmm, an interesting idea. She'd never before considered that her boyfriend might be a vampire. That was, of course, assuming she could call him her boyfriend.

No, he loved his reflection way too much to be pretending.

Shoving the parchment into her desk drawer, Ginny refocused on the assignment that had been sitting in her in tray for a week. Not exactly pressing, but then again, none of her assignments were. What could she expect? She was the On-Campus Junior Press Correspondent. Even Draco was higher on the totem pole then she.

But now, at the prompting of Dumbledore himself, she had to concentrate on the amazing flying owls of Hogwarts. The mail system of the largest magical school in Europe. The sense-defying precision and navigation with which the birds flew in such great numbers through the Great Hall every morning without crashing headlong into each other.

Fascinating.

"Good morning, Weasley."

His brisk voice sliced through the musty air of the sixth floor corner office. It always did. And she always jumped.

"Go stuff yourself, Malfoy."

"Already did this morning, thanks. Excellent pancakes. I missed those while I was away."

"And with record speed did you return," Gunny retorted with relish, whirling around on her squeaky stool. "Couldn't handle the real world? Hmmm?"

"Didn't have to. Didn't need the money," he smiled slickly, cocking his head insufferably.

"I can not stand you," Ginny informed him matter-of-factly.

"Nor I you," he agreed calmly, and leaned toward her, softly kissing her lips.

They jumped apart as someone cleared his throat in the doorway.

"Oh, the sun coming through these windows seems a bit too strong," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore blinked, removing his half-moon spectacles and wiping them on his robes of virulent green, allegedly acquired from a pen pal in Bermuda. "And the dust a bit too bountiful."

"Headmaster," Ginny hung her head, and Draco fidgeted.

"I've come to inspect the place," Dumbledore replied cheerfully, striding briskly into the office, all previous signs of inability to see gone. "It seems exactly as I last saw it."

"Er…yes…about that, Headmaster," Ginny began.

"We could do something with it if we had a little more to begin with," Draco said, with not a little animosity. "We have barely anything in this office. Not to mention that it is in the most forsaken corner of the castle."

Dumbledore squinted good-naturedly. "Oh, I think you'll find many more forsaken corners in _this _castle, Mr. Malfoy. Now as to the furnishings, I've always heard it's best in your line of work to maintain a certain atmosphere. Rich reporters have never managed to get anything worthwhile done. I wouldn't say the starving artist motif has done you harm. That last piece you wrote on the relationship between Lord Voldemort and Professor Potter was sensational."

Ginny winced. "Please, Headmaster, don't say that na-

"Thank-you, Headmaster. It was…a pleasure to write. Especially with all the time Professor Potter had between his DADA classes for exclusive interviews." Draco winced as well, but for a different reason.

"As I thought," Dumbledore smiled broadly, a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Well, I find the place quite to my satisfaction. Please, continue producing masterpieces. I look forward to your column on our impressive owls, Ms. Weasley. Good day." And with that, the aging headmaster turned sharply on his heel and quite literally marched out of the office.

"Owls?" Draco asked, raising his silver eyebrows.

"Stuff it."

"So you said."

"They really are impressive creatures. I'd like to see _you _fly through the Great Hall with a package twice your size in your beak and deliver it without running into a single other owl every morning," Ginny informed him patronizingly.

"_Owls?"_

"Yes, Draco, owls."

One of the most adorable crooked grins snaked its way onto his face.

"Fascinating."

"STUFF IT!"

He stopped her wither another kiss.

"I hate it when you do that," Ginny said as they broke apart, her tone completely contradicting her silly grin. "I can't possibly stay mad at you."

"Precisely. Now, what's on the agenda today, Weasley?"

Ginny sighed heavily as she reached out for the contents of the in tray. A rare show of emotion, and then all business again. He really was quite predictable.

"Coraline Corky would like to suggest a column on the Giant Squid. What is it, exactly? Where did it come from? What does it eat? Is it dangerous?"

Draco yawned showily. "Pass."

Ginny shuffled the papers in her hand. "Gershwin Graham seems to think—

"Anything THAT sop has to say isn't worth hearing. Pass."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly as she saw exactly what Gershwin Graham had to say. He was right. Ginny quickly shuffled the papers again.

"Seamore Butts wants us to do a piece on…" Ginny blushed as she trailed off. "Never mind." She quickly shuffled again. "Tom Ato suggests…" Again, Ginny trailed off as she refused to continue reading. Another shuffle. "Ann Chovi recommends…FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! I'm going to have their HEADS!"

Draco collapsed on the floor in gales of laughter.

"This is all your fault, you know," Ginny glared as she threw the papers into the half-hearted fireplace. The flames began to lick up her brothers' antics, creating a delicious outlet for her embarrassment. "If you weren't working here, they wouldn't send half as many gag suggestions, and they wouldn't be _nearly _as…inappropriate."

"Yes, they would. And yes, they would be," Draco managed between hysterical chuckles, wheezing slightly.

Ginny's cheeks burned. "It's just a pity you three don't get along."

"Oh, yes, a pity," Draco wheezed absently as he straightened back up into his chair.

Ginny huffed dramatically as she sat down to work.

Boyfriends and brothers. Neither seemed desirable. It was best just to concentrate on owls.

Ginny stood shivering beneath the Whomping Willow. Harry had showed her that neat little trick of freezing it with a well-placed knock on the knot of the think trunk, and she, of course, had relayed the information to Draco. The heavily vegetated branches provided very convenient cover.

Ginny huffed and checked her watch again. 12:06. Harry never should have given the little contraption to her for her birthday. Now she could keep track of just how late Draco really was.

In one whole year, he had never managed to be on time. And he told _her _not to be late. The nerve!

Ginny used to worry that Draco had come to his senses. That he had realized a number of things about Ginny, not least of which that she was a Weasley. Poor, uncultured, and headed for nowhere with a side order of brothers. But now she knew that he just loved to make her wait.

Sliding down on her rump, Ginny rested her back easily against the trunk of the tranquil beast, closing her eyes patiently. Anxiety gave him all too much pleasure, and he wasn't the only one who liked to tease…

"Having a nice little lie-down?"

Ginny smiled, her eyes still closed. "That's right. Thought I'd get away from all the squealing girls inside. They were gossiping a bit too much tonight."

"Tonight?" She could hear the smile in his voice. "They don't do that every night?"

"Oh, no, not too much. Weekdays are for getting lots of sleep to be ready for school, etcetera. Friday nights are for going to Hogsmeade with boys their own age. And Saturday nights are reserved for screaming and sighing over boys much too old for them." Ginny opened her eyes lazily. "Not least of which is you."

"Me?" Draco pretended to be surprised. "I'm so flattered!"

"Don't be. They're definitely not up to your standards."

"You're right. I accept no Hogwarts riffraff." He extended his hand to her.

"Absolutely. No riffraff." She took his hand and he pulled her smoothly to her feet.

"Now, about that, what's this little rascal doing out so late?" Draco smiled down at her fondly.

"Some boy told me to meet him out here. So amateur. Midnight at the Whomping Willow," Ginny replied impudently as he pulled her close.

"Oh?" And with that, Draco kissed her very, very thoroughly.

When they finally broke apart, Ginny sighed, mock-bored. "Like I said. So amateur."

Draco only shook his head. "Oh, come on, you. I have something to show you." He led her carefully out from the cover of the Whomping Willow, glancing all around to make sure they weren't being watched.

"Coast is clear," Ginny prompted eagerly. Draco's surprises were always worth waiting for.

Draco took her hand, again being gentle. Ginny was surprised. He wasn't usually so gentle. Tonight he must be trying.

Across the sweeping lawns they stole, keeping to what shadows they could find. Past the Great Lake, the towering front doors of the castle, towards the distant Quidditch Pitch.

When they had finally made it, Draco left her on the pitch and headed for the first row of rickety wooden bleachers. Reaching underneath, he felt around for a few seconds before triumphantly extricating his broomstick.

It was glossy in the moonlight, reflecting every silver ray a hundredfold. Draco had never had anything but the best, even when he was no longer young enough to legally play Quidditch at Hogwarts.

"Hop on," he instructed, his eyes dancing.

"Excuse me?" Ginny blinked. "With you? On the same broom?"

"You heard me," he continued to bate her, motioning to his narrow racing broom.

"I won't fit!" she exclaimed adamantly, eyeing the slender seat doubtfully.

"Of course you will, your bony bum won't take up too much space," he dismissed.

"I beg your pardon."

"You receive it. Now, please mount the broom."

Ginny sighed heavily, but obeyed.

"You'll have to sit a lot closer than that," Draco laughed, and reached around to pull Ginny forcefully right up to his back. "It's not like you've never gotten that close to me before. I can handle it."

Ginny laughed in response and twined her arms around his waist. "Oh, really? Am I no longer a novelty?"

"Well…" he began, knowing full well that she could distract him with ease. "All right, go easy on me. I have a lot of flying to do if you want to see your surprise, and I don't want to get you killed."

"Agreed. Now, on with you!" Ginny spurred the back of his legs as if he were a horse.

"Yes, ma'am!" And with that, Draco took off, going from zero to sixty in three seconds flat. Ginny had to hang on for dear life.

The cold air whipped through her hair, causing her to shiver suddenly, but she snuggled in close to Draco and his body heat quickly warmed her.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously over the whistle of the wind.

"You'll see!"

Ginny could tell that continued attempts to extract the information would be futile, so she gave up and just enjoyed the ride.

Over green hills and brightly lit villages they flew, through valleys and around mountain peaks. If it weren't for the wildflowers dotting the fields, Ginny could have sworn it was Christmastime. Everything looked that perfect.

Finally the pair alighted on a small hill not much different from those they had been flying over for a full half an hour.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked groggily. Long flights tended to leave her a bit sleepy.

Draco smiled fondly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Someplace very special."

"It doesn't look very special," Ginny grumbled, looking around. "I mean, it's darling, don't get me wrong. But we have plenty of these little hillocks at Hogwarts."

"Looks can be deceiving," Draco recited sanctimoniously. "Follow."

Draco turned and made his way to the very top of the hill. Ginny followed without a word, too groggy and curious to protest.

When they had reached their destination, Draco gazed into the air before them. He seemed to be concentrating very hard, so Ginny didn't interrupt him with any questions. Finally, he extended his hands before him and called grandly "L'alba e rivela!"

Before Ginny had fully comprehended what he was doing, a long, thin tower had risen up spontaneously from the thick green grass. Its white ivory walls soaked up the moon's rays and used them to create its own shine in the deep night. Ginny craned her neck, but she couldn't find the top of the tower. It just seemed to rise indeterminately to the clouds.

"Welcome to the Malfoy family shrine," Draco laughed happily. Taking Ginny's hand, he walked straight for the wall of the tower.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if Draco had lost his mind, but when she opened them again, she found herself at the foot of a long spiraling staircase surrounded with warm, rosy-colored tapestries.

"Did you say this was the _Malfoy _family shrine?" Ginny asked uncertainly, eyeing the happy interior.

"Indeed I did. We haven't always been so creepy," Draco replied comfortably, understanding her misgivings. "Come on, we have a long way to go yet." And with that, he stepped onto the winding stairs.

Ginny stepped up beside him, silently wondering how they were going to make it up so many flights. But she shouldn't have worried. The minute both people had boarded, the stairs began to move of their own accord.

"We begin with Habius Malfoy in the year 1416," Draco gestured to the portrait they had begun to approach. "Breaking free of the oppressive hold of Lord Tradelle in the feudal ages, Habius defeated the lord's forces in battle and earned the right to begin his own House. Enter the Malfoys."

Ginny's eyes widened with every new generation, branching off into a thousand little dead ends, as the stairs carried her and Draco ever upward. It really _was _a Malfoy family shrine!

"Lucius Malfoy, the only surviving child of Dracul, inherited the Malfoy fortune upon the death of his father in the year 1974. His mother, Allaya, had been dead for many years. Lucius took as his bride Narcissa Black, and the two reigned together for many years before the birth of their one and only child, Draco. And they are the last Malfoys in existence."

The stairs smoothly slowed to a stop just before the pair were about to bump their heads on the roof.

"And there you have it. The entire history of the Malfoy family," Draco looked down very seriously at Ginny. "How much of it do you think you remember?"

"Most of it, actually," Ginny replied just as seriously. "It was very interesting. But why have you shown it to me? Obviously this place is very secret."

"Very secret, indeed. If my father knew I had brought you here, I would be in a great deal of trouble," Draco sighed heavily. "But it was impossible to avoid. This is the way we've always done things."

"Done what things?" Ginny asked, very bewildered.

"Come with me." Draco looked at the dead-end wall before them. "Rilasciarci."

"Is that…" Ginny began, but trailed off as a door materialized in the wall before them. "…Italian?"

"Yep. The Malfoys always did prefer their Italian heritage over the British one." Draco took Ginny's hand again and opened the deep walnut door.

Outside the moon was shining as brilliantly as ever before, only now the pair was right on a level with it.

"It's…" Ginny breathed.

"Gigantic?" Draco supplied, amused.

"Beautiful," Ginny amended. She'd never imagined being so close to the sky. She really felt as if she could reach out and touch the moon.

"The Malfoys have always been able to come here. Right to the stars. The beauty of the world has never outdone itself since the creation of the skies. Only at night will the tower reach up so high, because the Malfoys were always a moon-worshipping clan."

Ginny couldn't tell if that last bit was a joke or not. She decided she didn't care. She was so awed, she was speechless.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Look at me."

Ginny tore her eyes away from the spectacle around her with great effort, and focused on the silver-haired man standing beside her.

"When a woman becomes a member of the Malfoy family, she must understand all that has come before her. Once she has been taught, she is brought to the place where the Malfoys were first conceived before being sent to their mortal lives on the earth. And when, and only when she has seen and fully understands both the power of what she is being asked to join and the power that has brought about what she is being asked to join, may she decide for herself which path she will take."

Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly, not sure if she understood the bizarre scene that was unfolding before her.

"Draco, are you-

"Do you understand all that you have seen and heard, Ginny?"

"You mean all the pictures and the moon and-

"Yes. Do you understand?"

Ginny hesitated, not sure what to say. She looked deep into Draco's steely gray eyes, usually so confident and cool, but now…uncertain and vulnerable. And suddenly she understood.

"Yes. I understand."

Taking a deep breath, Draco squeezed her hand tightly. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too, Draco."

"Do you?"

"With all my heart."

"Then I suppose there's only one thing left to do." Draco lowered himself slowly to one knee, still gripping Ginny's hand. Looking up into her deep brown eyes, Draco paused, composing his thoughts, planning his words.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She had never, in her wildest dreams, expected this day to come. But looking down at Draco, prostrated before her, his eyes wide and pleading, she realized that she had never wanted anything else so badly.

"Yes."

"Will you be my bride?" Draco asked again, even more hesitantly than before. Obviously, he hadn't had any idea whether or not she'd accept.

"Yes."

"You'll be the newest Malfoy?"

"Yes."

Draco reached into the pocket of his silver-lined black cloak. He pulled out a small, black velvet box with a tiny silver lock. "Arrendersi il suo tesoro," he whispered, and the lock popped open with a little musical tinkle. The lid slowly opened itself, and Draco smiled up at his fiancée. "It surrenders its treasure for you."

Draco removed the treasure and slowly slipped on it Ginny's left ring finger—the hand he'd been clasping in his own.

Ginny gasped, more awed than even she had been at the sight of the moon. The most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen flowed like liquid starlight over her finger. The intricate, lacy workings of silver all swirled to meet in the middle around a stone of breathtaking white, a white that was so intense and so bright that it gave off its own faint, but ever-pure light.

"It's a moonstone," Draco explained, seeing the wonder on Ginny's face. "My grandmother left that for me in her will. She never had liked my mother much when she and my father began to date. Mysteriously, she died soon after," Draco smiled wryly. "I suppose it's just too bad for my mother that my grandmother hated her so much she'd go behind her husband's back to leave her ring to a grandson she wasn't even entirely certain would be born. Oh, the charm of the Malfoys."

"Draco, it's…it's beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to its wearer."

Ginny had to admit that it looked very nice, sitting on her finger. Her warm brown eyes and shockingly red hair contrasted most complimentarily with the paleness of its silver and white.

"It never has had a bearer so unlike itself. Perhaps now its true beauty will be revealed," Draco continued. He looked up from Ginny's hand, his eyes filling with tears.

Ginny's likewise began to brim over.

Draco rose slowly to his feet, and took both of Ginny's hands in his own, and they continued to gaze into each other's eyes, finding the happiness they had both sought for so long.

The pair remained as such, frozen in the light of the stars and moon, the frothy clouds below them blocking the view of the earth and all its realities, for quite a long time.

A/N: To answer a few questions posed a very, very long time ago: Draco Malfoy, at the point of the end of this installment, has been graduated from Hogwarts for one year, and has returned to be the Senior Press Correspondent (an internship) for the Daily Prophet. This, presumably, is because Harry Potter has also returned to Hogwarts, but as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the Daily Prophet has always been highly interested in the comings and goings of Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley received the position of On-Campus Junior Press Correspondent, similarly sponsored by the Daily Prophet, but filled by a student. Draco and Ginny encountered one another in Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts—Draco's first year as Senior Press Correspondent for the Daily Prophet. Hope that clears up any confusion.

For those who are interested, I will here provide the exact (or as close as I could get) meaning of the Malfoy family spells. They are, actually, real Italian. ;)

-"L'alba e rivela": Rise and reveal

-"Rilasciarci": Release us

-"Arrendersi il suo tesoro": Surrender your treasure

Also, AS OF 11-26-04, I WILL BE MAKING A FEW CHANGES TO THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY. The fic took an unexpected turn for me, and some of the logistics from the original two installments will make absolutely no sense if I continue without amending them. Therefore, I will be editing, but fear not—they will be small changes. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. Thank-you!


End file.
